Gundam Pilot 06: Peter Griffin
by Silver Nights
Summary: Gundam WingFamily Guy! Peter gets a new T.V and gets into watching Gundam Wing. He falls into the T.V and gets put in the Gundam World, but as he screws up a mission and Brian presses a button on the remote, Peter comes back into Quaghog along with the GB
1. Chapter 1

"Gundam Pilot 06: Peter Griffin" By: Silver Nights 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Family Guy. This is all for fun and laughs.

**Prologue**

It was a late evening in the city of Quaghog. Peter Griffin barged into the Griffin home with a big box that was quite heavy. A white dog by the name of Brian, which was Peter's best friend, came to the door and noticed what Peter brought into their home.

"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Brian thinking Peter was up to something stupid again.

"Brian, you're never going to believe this, but I got a great deal on this new T.V from Comcast!" said Peter all excited as he started to open the box right in front of the dog.

"But Peter, we already have a T.V" exclaimed Brian as he looked over to their old T.V where Meg and Chris were watching.

"I know, I know, but Brian this on demand!" squealed Peter jumping up and down as the T.V fell out of the box.

Louis walked into the living room and saw the mess of the white Styrofoam all over the carpet while she was holding Stewy, "Peter, what is all of this?"

"Louis, we got a new T.V!" announced Peter.

"You got a new T.V Dad? Alright!" cheered Chris.

"Dad, we already have a T.V" said Meg.

"But kids, this in on demand! And nothing can be that!" insisted Peter.

"What are we going to do with our old one?" asked Louis.

Peter didn't thought of it that way, "I got an idea!" he grabbed the T.V and pulled the cords out along with it and ran outside to put it on Quagmires lawn. Peter quickly ran back into the house and closed the door behind him. "There, and in the morning he'll have a new T.V"

Louis grunted, "Peter, you could have just thrown it in the trash!"

"Don't worry Louis, there are a million things that man can do with that T.V" said Peter as he wrapped his fat arm around his wife.

"So fat man, when are you going to hook up that new T.V?" asked Stewy.

"Awe isn't that cute? Well Stewy, I'm going to have Brian do it" laughed Peter with his famous laugh.

Brian's eyes got big, "Hey I didn't buy this frickin' T.V, you put it together Peter"

"Is that so? Well then I guess you can sleep outside tonight" yelled Peter.

Brian cringed at the thought, he wasn't your ordinary dog, he was almost human. Brian sighed. He didn't have a choice so he started to hook up the T.V in its proper place. Stewy watched every movement that Brian was doing in order to get the new T.V to work.

"Look at you, the little doggy is doing the Fat Man's dirty work" laughed Stewy.

"Hey you want to try hook this up?" asked Brian calmly.

"Hmm, I suppose" said Stewy. He took a seat next to Brian and started to put things together so quickly and fast.

"Peter look at Stewy trying to help Brian put the T.V together, that's so cute" awed Louis admiring her baby.

In a few seconds, the family was in shock on how fast Stewy was putting the T.V together. In less than 10 minutes. The new T.V was set and ready for the family to sit on there comfy couch and watch T.V

"Wow" said Meg in shock at her little brother.

"Alright, how about we all watch some T.V before we go to bed?" asked Peter.

The family agreed and they all sat on the couch happily and channel surfed. They really liked the special features this new T.V had. It was way better than their old one. 2 hours later the family was tired and everyone was going to bed except for Peter.

"Peter its late, are you coming to bed or not?" asked Louis with a yawn.

"I'll meet you up there, I'm going to watch more of '3's Company'." smiled Peter as the theme song to the show started to play.

Louis returned the smile and walked upstairs with her kids. Meanwhile, Peter was drinking some beer and channel surfing till 3 in the morning where he was started to get bags under his eyes. He was repeating all the different channels he came across. He then came across a T.V show that seemed it was just started, it had weird foreign writing that a man so stupid would never see before. It looked like Japanese writing that appeared over a boy standing outside of a burning city covering his face with his left hand. The only letter Peter recognized was the yellow 'W'.

"Now what the hell is this?" asked Peter out loud to himself as he was listening to the Japanese theme song.

He grabbed the remote to see what the T.V show was called, "Gunn dam Winng" said Peter slowly. It was a half hour show. "Hey Brian, you ever see this show before?"

Brian was sleeping on the floor and didn't here his owners call. Peter turned away and looked back at the T.V and was watching these giant robots fight each other back and forth. "Ohhhh….." whispered Peter as he got up and leaned closer to the T.V. He was attracted to the show like a fly heading towards light. He then put his face against the T.V which he was pretty surprised because as he put his face into the T.V, he was actually watching a live portion of the show.

"That's weird.." said Peter as he took his arm and stuck it through the T.V. It seemed to lead him into some sort of other dimension where he would be in the actual T.V show. "I wonder.." he though. He backed away and jumped into the T.V. Before he knew it, he was in the show 'Gundam Wing' in the middle of space watching Gundams fight each other back and forth.

R/R please


	2. Chapter 2

"Gundam Pilot 06: Peter Griffin" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 1**

Peter was floating around in space, he looked around and was watching the explosions right in front of him. It seemed to be a war that was going on and he saw five giant robots defeating this army of mobile dolls.

"This is way weird, its like I'm in Star Wars or something" said Peter to himself as he watched the war continue in front of him. He then felt himself sitting on something, he looked down to see that he was sitting on top of the letter 'A' in white print. He looked down to read what it said.

"A.C 195..A.C, hey does that mean After Christ?" asked Peter to himself.

He then heard a voice that went, "After Colony 195" and started to talk about what was going on.

"Oh, After Colony, hey does this mean I'm in the future?" asked Peter again.

The narrator who was talking got irritated, "Excuse me, but I'm talking!"

"Well I'm a newcomer, I want to know what exactly is going on!" demanded Peter as he stood up on the letter 'A'.

"Well if you would just listen.." started the narrator.

"Hey, I am listening and I want an answer!" ordered Peter.

"Take this" said the narrator calmly, as he made the words 'A. C 195' vanish. Peter then started to scream as he started to fall. He then appeared sitting on a head of a mobile doll that was labeled, 'Leo'.

"Wait a minute, this is a movie and this must mean…Leonardo DiCaprio is in there acting this out!" exclaimed Peter. He then looked down putting his face against the window. "Oh Leo!"

The pilot that was piloting the 'Leo' doll got freaked out at Peter's face, "What the hell is that!" he screamed.

The five Gundam Pilots heard the enemy scream from the intercom. They turned towards the Leo to see what was going on. "What is that thing?" asked Duo as he saw the fat man covering the Leo's view. Since Peter was in the way, the Leo crashed into another Leo causing an explosion. Peter was falling through space again giving his classic Peter laugh. His body then smacked against the Gundam Shenlong's view. A Chinese man with straight black hair tied into a tight pony tail started to panic looking at the tub of lards belly against the window.

"What the !" blurted out Wufei.

Peter quickly opened his eyes, "Hey this is suppose to be a children's show and you use that word! Do you even kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Injustice!" yelled Wufei as he started to panic not being able to see the other mobile dolls and pilots.

"Wufei what is going on?" asked a man with blonde hair and blue eyes piloting a Gundam.

"This 'thing' is in my way and I'm going to.." Wufei got cut off and it became static. Wufei didn't realize that he crashed into 3 other Leo's while Peter took a risk and jumped off and started to fall again, until he was acting like he was trying to swim up. The Gundam, and the 3 Leo's crashed into a nearby colony causing a big destruction.

"No!" called out a Gundam Pilot.

"Oops.." was all that came out of Peter's mouth.

"You idiot! You blew up the colony!" hollered one of the Gundams.

"I will kill you!" hollered another one.

"..shit.." peeped Peter.

He then tried to go up high and started to move his body faster as the 4 Gundams started to move closer towards Peter. Peter then got a crazy idea in his head, "Brian! Can you hear me? Brian!"

Meanwhile, back at the Griffin's home, Brian heard Peter's voice calling him but he had no idea where. "Peter?". Brian looked and saw that the T.V was still on, he saw four giant robots heading towards the T.V. Brian got a closer look, but he quickly backed away as he saw Peter's face show up.

"Brian!" called out Peter.

"Oh My God!" responded Brian as he saw Peter trapped in the T.V. He quickly grabbed the remote and started to press all of these random buttons but nothing was happening. Peter turned around to see now five gundam pilots chasing after him, but one of them looked badly beat.

"Hurry Brian!" panicked Peter.

Brian was starting to sweat, and was pressing so many buttons in so many seconds. He then pressed a purple button and zap! Peter flew out of the T.V knocking Brian over. The man and his best friend laid on the ground looking at the T.V. The whole house started to shake.

"What's happeing?" asked Louis as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to go get her kids.

"Earthquake!" yelled Meg as she ran out of her room in her pajamas.

"The power of the evil monkey is working!" yelled Chris as he ran out of his room as well.

"Peter! Brian! What's going on?" called out Louis as she ran down the stars with her three kids.

Brian and Peter just looked at the T.V with big eyes. Five white lights started to fly across the room and hit the wall one by one leaving five passed out boys against the wall in one big pile.

"Oh My God!" cried out Peter as he saw the boys from the T.V show laying against the wall.

"Peter! What the hell is going on!" hollered Louis as she was getting irritated.

"Those boys came out of the T.V" calmly said Brian.

"What!" said Louis is disbelief

A boy with a green tank up and black spandex started to rub his head, "Where am I?"

"Oh My God! There all hot!" freaked Meg as she saw all of them starting to wake up.

"Meg! Please, these boys would never want to date you because your ugly and fat" sharply said Peter.

Meg got watery eyes and started to cry and ran up into her room and slammed the door. Peter then turned back around to face the boys until he saw a sword in his face.

"You're the fat man that blew up that colony!" said the Chinese boy pointing his sword in Peter's face.

"Louis…"stuttered Peter Louis went up to the boy, "Excuse, but can you please put your sword away and we can all talk about what exactly happened in the morning over some coffee?" said Louis in a polite manner.

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes, "Weak women"

"I'll give you weak!" yelled Louis, she started to do her martial arts moves on the boy and kicked him where the sun don't shine. The boy fell to his knees with watery eyes and was trying not to cry.

"Who's the weak one now!" barked Louis.

The blonde haired pilot looked at all of his friends, "Hey guys, where's our Gundams?"

Outside of the Griffins home, Cleveland, Quagmire, and Joe were all yelling at the Griffin's home because there houses seemed to be up in the air on top of a giant robot. One was even in the Griffin's backyard.

"Peter you asshole! What the hell happened?" yelled Joe out the window.

"Peter when I see you in the morning I'm going to.."yelled Quagmire but he seemed to get distracted while he was looking out his window. "Oh well hello! This is the bathroom Louis uses to take a shower! Diddly Diddly Doo!"

R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

"Gundam Pilot 06: Peter Griffin" By: Silver Nights

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, the five of you were in a battle and Peter came through the T.V?" asked Louis as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

The five boys nodded, "And today, I'm going to figure out how to get ourselves back into our own time" said the blonde pilot.

"Why bother? That looked like the most boring place I've ever seen. You should check out Quaghog" insisted Peter.

"We would rather much get back to our own time, with our Gundams, then be stuck here" said the pilot in the green tank top coldly.

"Hero, you're missing the point! But wait, what's a Gundam?" asked Peter.

"It's Heero, and take a look outside if you want to see what one looks like" Heero said as he took a small sip of coffee.

Peter ran outside and was in shock to see the five Gundams all over the place, "Oh My God! Louis we gotta get one of these!"

"Sorry, but they're especially made in our own era" laughed the braided pilot.

"Oh c'mon Duo, hey I bet you guys can build me one!" jumped Peter.

The five pilots started to chuckle, "Dream on" laughed Duo.

"OK fine, how about a test drive?" begged Peter.

"NO!"

"Fine, if you guys are going to be assholes, I'll build me own Gundam" dared Peter proudly.

The five pilots started to crack up even harder.

"Go to Hell!" yelled Peter.

Brian rolled his eyes, in the meantime Louis poured more coffee for the pilots, "Well you guys can stay here as long as you like until you get home" smiled Louis at the boys.

"Thank you Miss Louis, we really appreciate it" thanked the blonde boy.

Louis blushed and giggled, "Please Quatre, you don't need to call me 'Miss'."

"Yeah and you can stop hitting on my wife too" snapped Peter and he was reading the paper.

"Peter!"

"Trowa, if you sleep in my room, there's an evil monkey in my closet," announced Chris.

Trowa put his cup of coffee down, "Surrre" he said calmly.

The evil monkey then came downstairs and pointed his finger at Chris. Chris screamed and took off running while Heero noticed it and started to shoot at the monkey like a mad man. The monkey took off running away while the family was in awe, especially Stewie.

"I must say you need to teach me those shooting skills" said Stewie to Heero with excitement.

Heero ignored the baby and had a seat and started to polish his gun. Stewie became quite interested. Peter, however, started to make a list of items.

"Peter what are you doing?" asked Brian

"Making a list of things I need to make my Gundam" stated Peter." So..what do you guys use, Aluminum foil?"

The five pilots looked at each other and started to crack up.

"This guy is hilarious" cried out Duo with tears almost in his eyes.

"So, how long did it take for you to grow that braid?" asked Meg blushing.

Duo just gave her a pathetic look with a sweat drop. Peter, noticed the sweat drop.

"Hey! Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Peter. "Wait, I think I got it" Peter closed his eyes tightly and started to sweat hoping a big sweat drop would appear on the site of his head, but instead, a fart came out making everyone grossed out and disgusted. "Ok so I was close enough"

"I cant deal with this!" yelled Wufei, "You mean we're suppose to stay here just until we can get back to the colonies!"

"Calm down Wufei, how bout tonight, the six of us guys go out to the drunkin' calm, have a couple beers and just party?" asked Peter.

"Peter, there only 15" said Louis.

"Yeah, you never take me out to bars" complained Meg.

"That's because your not a man, now Meg, no one doesn't want to hear you complain so go to your room" said Peter as he pointed his fingers upstairs.

Meg frowned and left the table.

"Get ready boys because tonight is going to be a night of fun!" Shouted Peter as he jumped onto the table.


End file.
